


God's Downfall

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Cold! Yuuri, Fantasy World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Royalty AU, The fathers are playing cupid lol, World has 2 moons XD, more tags to come she said, playboy victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: He glared at him.Beautiful eyes, shame. He knows no respect.As he stared hard at him, like looks could kill.





	God's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit! I'm such a sucker for A/B/O AUs!!!
> 
> Also I'm quite inspired because of Game of Thrones (Still on season 1). While it has shocking scenes (spoiler alert? what's with these mild porn... porn? lol) I really like the story and the theme (I kinda blame our intrams, our theme was this. I'm in team Starks, yay!)  
> Set way back 12th-13th century probably hahaha  
> Age:  
> Yuuri - 15  
> Viktor - 17  
> Mari-18  
> Yuri - 6  
> Minami - 14

The Royal family, the Katsuki family was visiting Russland for diplomatic matters and… marriage. The country of Russland and country of Hasetsu were allies for a very long time, it was no surprise if they would marry their children someday. The country was rejoicing as they arrived.

“Welcome to Russland, the empire of Hasetsu,” they were welcomed with a cheerful greeting by the king and being a jolly man he is, he was about to hug them when he remembers the other were not too keen on close contacts, “Oh sorry, pardon me,” he laughs, “Not at all, King Alexander,” Hiroko smiles.

“And this young lady must be Mari! Look how much you’ve grown,” Mari gave the king a bow as a greeting, “You’ve turned into a fine alpha,” he adds and Mari smiled, “this soft looking prince must be Yuuri. Ah, I still remembered the day when I hold you in my arms when you were still a baby,” the king gave him a fond smile, “I wanted you to meet my son but uh… he’s quite… busy with something else,” he sweat drops. Turning his head around to somewhere like he could see his “son”.

“But you must be hungry from the trip, no? Or you might want to rest?” the king asked, “Ah, I want to eat and catch up with some stories you might want to share,” Toshiya said then turns to his children, “How about you two?”

“I missed the food, might as well eat,” says Mari.

“I want to rest…” says Yuuri. The king nodded and gestures to the servants to take him to his room.

When Yuuri was finally out of their sight, Alexander leans a bit to Toshiya, “My, what a reserve kind of your son is,” he said, “Yes indeed, while I’m happy he’s such an obedient son, it still worries me,” Toshiya breathes deeply, “I’m worried he won’t find anyone to settle with.”

“We might as well switch, my son creates troubles a lot, might as one day, we’ll hear news saying he impregnated a prostitute,” Alexander sighs, “Is it the reason he’s not together with the two of you today?” The king nods

-=-=-

Yuuri was walking along the halls to his room when suddenly one of the doors opened, an omega lightly dressed (too light for such weather) and giggling. Two of the servants, including him and the servant of Yuuri’s, Minami stood by at his back halt in surprise. The omega too stopped giggling when _they_ saw them with wide eyes then kept _their_ head down quickly. Then a white haired (Yuuri first thought it was an old man until he saw the full view) man appeared, “Hey, where are you going?” he tried to reach the omega but before he could, he finally saw them.

Yuuri then avoided eye contact, wanting to proceed and pretend he never witnessed anything. While still being a virgin, his eyes weren’t anymore. He’s seen this kind of scenario, like his uncle who likes to play around or when he entered his uncle’s chambers, surrounded by his harem. The two servants he was with, went stiff and bowed, “Y-You’re highness!” he ignored the greeting and looks at Yuuri who still refuses to meet his eyes, “Oh, this is new. My father actually brought me another whore,” he could feel his eye twitch so slightly. He wasn’t new to being called such things but being mistaken to such low lives was like trampling to his dignity.

He glared at him.

_Beautiful eyes, shame. He knows no respect._

As he stared hard at him, like looks could kill, he also flared a huge amount of pheromones being displeased and insulted. Minami went in front of Yuuri to shield him away from the offender. This made the servants break to their stupor, “You are mistaken your highness, this is Prince Yuuri from the Hasetsu empire!” The servant hurried to break the miscommunication, “A prince?” he says as he stood straight, “It’s a shame to have you see me in my worst moments, pardon me but let me introduce myself, I am Viktor, the prince of Russland,” he gestured to himself then tries to approach Yuuri and attempted to take his hand when he jerked them away, “Don’t touch me,” he hissed, teeth baring. Omegas rarely do that, unless they are displeased to such extreme, and he was that now.

“Feisty.” He smiled.

Yuuri breathes deeply as he calms himself. He went through in a long journey and he demands rest.

“I want to rest.”

“Do want to sleep beside me? These sweeties told me I’m good in the bed.” Yuuri ignores him and walks away, servants in tow.

“Are you alright my Prince?” asked Minami, worry still evident in his face, “I am… but I’m quite disappointed that these servants allow me to witness something shameful,” the servants twitched, “Though nothing that I never seen and what is done is done.”

When Yuuri and Minami were alone in the room, Minami gave out a sigh, “my Prince, not intended to be offending but you have change these past five years, it would be nice if you could be the same like in the past.”

“What is it in the past, remains in the past. We have no choice but to move forward.”

-=-=-

“Emperor Toshiya, you are not only worried for Yuuri if he couldn’t find someone to settle with, am I correct?” Alexander continues the topic, “Yes, I’m worried about if he wouldn’t recover from his trauma since that incident. An incident you helped me and for such, I am thankful for.”

“I’m very fond of Yuuri, I always dreamed he’ll become part of the family, but with these circumstances, I guess I’ll have Viktor marry Mari.”

“No…” says Toshiya as the attention of the other was caught.

“No?”

“They could learn from each other. Maybe with Viktor’s influence, Yuuri could recover as well as his influence might change Viktor for the better, just like killing two birds with one stone.”

-=-=-

The next day came and everyone were present, and with Viktor dressed decently. Though it wasn’t a pleasant morning as they arrange the two prince of different country was a good idea. Viktor was smirking, “What an impressive scowl you have, you reminds me of my nephew… speaking of my nephew, both of you have the same name.”

“Oh, right! How funny would be if someone calls your name and the two of you turns around!” the queen jokes, trying to make the atmosphere lighter, “I will be glad to meet this person that shares my name,” Yuuri smiles.

“After this breakfast, my Prince, would you like to accompany me to the greenhouse? The greenhouse is such a lovely place, I like to show you around,” Viktor plays it coolly. Yuuri wants to reject but his father beats him to it, “Do it Yuuri, the greenhouse is very lovely.”

Viktor took him to the green house, Yuuri must admit, it was indeed a lovely place. But being a bitter person he was now, he asked this, “How many whores have you brought here? To fuck them till they collapse?” Viktor halts and Yuuri met those unreadable eyes, “this place is sacred for me, my haven. I will not stain it no matter how much you think of me. My, I did a bad first impression did I?” he chuckles, “Come, let me show you the true treasure of this greenhouse.”

The greenhouse was massive but elegant and relaxing, Yuuri followed Viktor until they reach another room with translucent glass.

Yuuri awed at what he saw, it was a garden of blue roses, “Blue roses,” he gasped and was shocked, “How… t-this is…!”

“These are the Russland’s pride, while cannot be seen on the streets, this is still the Russland’s pride. Blue is indeed a rare color, just getting a hold of the dye is almost impossible and having these lovelies absorbed it, it took our ancestors to create something to not kill these, why roses though, I never know and so these became our sigil’s symbol.”

“They are so lovely,” Yuuri says, his hands are itching to touch it, Viktor took notice of this and took one rose that was on the vase, “Here, it’s yours.” Yuuri looks at Viktor, trying to see if there’s any motive, when he found none, he gently took the offered rose.

“Thank you,” he doesn’t look nor gave any smile, but he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I used "they" or "them" referring to the omega prostitute. I wanted it to be female but then, they are kinda overrated when using them as the third parties but I can't vision a man (I dunno why, it's so weird) so I didn't reveal their genders, up to the readers what their genders are.
> 
> Thank You for Reading  
> Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Ask question if something confuse you.


End file.
